A Certain Sighing Esper's Side Stories
by Stupid Studios
Summary: As the title says, these are small side stories with the characters from my main fic.
1. Chapter 1

**So these are just small chapters that were originally suppose to be fillers in the main story, but I decided to do this. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own actual series.**

**Special 1: **First Job: Killer Robots!?

"I don't wanna! Why do I have too!?"

"Because you said you need the money and want to help out!"

"But can't you do this by yourself!?" The scene that is playing out currently is Josh being dragged by Will with the former complaining. 'How did it end up like this?'

_*Flashback*_

_"Welcome. I'm glad you came. But I thought you said it was just one person." A man said from behind a desk as he gave a questioning look to Josh and Will who just entered._

_"Yes, well, my friend here wanted to see if he could help out." Will said with a sheepish look. "I hope it's not a problem."_

_"No. Not at all. In fact, it would be great if he could help too." The man said with a small glint in his eyes. This went unnoticed by the Electromaster, but not the Aeromaster._

_"So what _is _the job?" Josh asked as he took his other earbud out and out his hands in his pocket._

_"Oh. Well it's just simple night guard duty at a local pizzareia. We pay by the hour and we just need you there from midnight to six." The guy said as he handed Will a piece of paper. Josh leaned over and looked too._

_"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzareia?"_

_*Flashback End*_

'I was fine that it was at night, but...I don't think I can deal with a place that has animatronics from who knows when.' Josh thought as he just let himself be dragged along.

"We're here." Josh looked up to see the building that looked ancient compared to the high-tech buildings of Academy City. Josh felt a shiver run down his spine as he took a look around and saw that there was no one around, no cars, a dead tree here and there and somehow some fog rolling in.

'P-p-please tell me someone left a fog machine on... No need to be scared. If something comes within range I'll be able to tell...I hope...' Josh thought nervously as he took his other earbud out and slowly walked along with the blond.

"I hope they have uniforms." Will suddenly said, getting a sweat-drop from the other.

* * *

><p>"Hehehe. They really did have uniforms." Will said as he and Josh got into the surveillance room. There was a desk, some stuff on it, cameras above that and two metal doors on either side of the room with light switches to look into the hallway.<p>

'Okay...This place is officially creepy.' Josh thought as he shrunk back a little. He looked over and saw Will looking over himself. The blond had on a blue uniform with a jacket, pants and a blue cap. Josh had on his usual clothes and the security cap. 'How can he be fine?'

"Well it's almost midnight. You ready?" Will asked as he looked at his friend. Josh just gave a small nod. As the clock turned to twelve, the phone rang, causing Josh jump and Will to chuckle. A message went on and by the time it was done Josh looked ready to run out of the room, but stayed stationary.

"Will..."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kill you." Josh said nervously as he looked from the right door to the left.

"Don't worry. It's probably a prank the last guy set up. Even if that were true, we don't have anything to worry about. If we run out of power than I'll just charge it all back up." Will said as he sat in the only chair in the room and relaxed. "Easy money."

"...I guess...But just for added messures..." Josh looked at the cameras and saw that all the animatronics were in the right places. He let out a sigh of relief and chuckled a little. 'Maybe I really am getting scared over nothing.' He thought as he looked at the cameras again. When he saw the main hall he jumped back and pointed to the screen. "O-o-one of them is gone!"

"What are you talking about? How can it be gone?" Will asked.

"I don't know! The yellow chicken that was there is gone!" Josh ran back to the camera and looked throught the different rooms to see the chicken in the dinning hall. "There it is!" He exclaimed as he pointed at the screen.

"Oh. Guess you're right." Will said nonchalantly as he looked at the screen.

"How can you be fine with this!?" The blond just shrugged like he didn't care.

"It's fine. If they get too close then we'll just close the doors." Will said casually. Josh gave a skeptical look and turned back to the screen.

"Alright...But just to keep track of them..." He snapped his fingers and two streams of wind went out of the room and Will saw one of them in the hall the chicken was at.

"Whoa! That's cool. What are you doing?" Will asked, still looking at the screen.

"I'm using the wind to feel around and tell if one or more is moving." Josh said with his eyes closed.

"Okay. If it makes you feel better."

* * *

><p>"That damn bunny..." Josh said as he held his chest. Behind him Will was trying, and failing, to hold in his laughs. "Shut up, jackass! That damn bunny won't leave!" He exclaimed with a small blush of embarrassment.<p>

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. But this is kinda fun. It keeps us on our toes. And think, this is only our first night." Will said happily as he opened the door and Josh used the wind again. Will looked at the cameras again and that's when they all turned off along with the lights.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! They're coming! What are we gonna do!?" Josh exclaimed as he started to sweat.

"That's easy." Will walked up to the doors and some electricty came off his hand. The two doors closed right away and the two heard three loud bangs. Will let out a laugh and went to the other stuff and charged them up as well. "See? All better." He said with a smile. Josh just let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slumped to the floor. "I find it funny that one of the strongest Espers in the city is afraid of some robots." Josh just glared at him from the floor.

"...Jackass..."

* * *

><p>After the first night, the two continued to go work at the pizzeria, one more reluctantly than the other, and didn't have any problems. They had figured out that as the nights progressed, the animatronics became more active and started to move around more and faster. Josh was scared the whole time while Will was just glad that the people let him keep the outfit.<p>

'Why do I keep coming here!?' Josh thought as he held onto Will's sleeve and looked around frantically.

"I wonder who'll try this time? I hope it's Foxy. He can give a _run_ for our money." Will said with a small laugh at his pun. Josh just sweat-dropped at the blond's stupidity.

'Even if it's not them...I feel like we're being followed.' Josh thought as he looked around again. "Hey...Do you get the feeling that we're being followed?"

"Hm? You're still on that? It's fine. We have a Level 4 and Level 5 with us, so we'll be fine." Will said casually as he walked through the parking lot. They got inside and went for Will to get changed while Josh just put his cap on. "So we start in five minutes." That's when they heard the sound of footsteps.

"What was that?" The two walked towards the sound and got ready to attack. "Wh-who's there...?" Josh asked as wind started to swirl around his arm.

"You liar! You said that your ability was teleportation!"

"Hans?" The small blond came through the door with another boy come in after him.

"Hey, your the kid I met before!" Josh said, pointing to the boy. The kid just nodded his head. Will examined the boy and saw that he had black hair and brown eyes.

"This kid is in my class." Will suddenly said, getting a shocked look from Josh.

"Really?" The blond gave a nod. "Well that's shocking. So that mean he's a high level Esper then."

"Hey! Don't ignore me! You lied to me!" Hans exclaimed, pointing to Josh.

"What are you talking about? I didn't lie to you." The taller one said with a confused look.

"Yeah you did! You said you were a teleporter! How can you use wind!?" This got a questions look from both taller teens.

"I never said what my ability was." Josh said, giving a skeptical look.

"But you disappeared after asking me those questions." Hans said, getting confused. Josh just let out a sigh and shook his head.

"That was a form of Wind Manipulation. I used the wind to push myself and move at higher speeds." Josh said with a grin. "There's another thing you didn't know."

"Why you..." Before he could continue, Josh turned his attention to the other blond. "Hey!"

"I told you someone was following us!" He said, glaring at the blond.

"Hehe. Sorry." Josh just sighed again and diverted his attention again.

"So what's your name?" He asked, turning to the boy.

"...Takeshi." The boy said, looking down.

"So why are you two even here? Why were you following us?" Will asked. Josh nodded his head, also wanting to know the answer.

"I saw you two walking after curfew tons of times, so I thought you two were secretly dating or something. I just wanted to know what's going on." Hans said with a shrug. The other two went red after hearing this. Will chuckled at this and Josh looked ready to hit the small blond. "I don't know about this kid though." Hans said, pointing to Takeshi.

"Well...I just...happen to see them and...decided to follow..." The boy said, shifting nervously around and looking down.

"So what _are _you two doing here?" Hans asked.

"Oh. Well we got a job-" Will stopped his explanation as both he and Josh froze in place.

"What?"

"What time is it?" The two asked.

"Ten past midnight." Hans said, looking at his phone. That's when they all heard a jingle start to play and three pairs of eyes flashing in the doorway.

"Takeshi...Get behind us." Will said as he and a nervous Josh walked up. "Hans, stay with him."

"What's going on? What are those things?" Hans asked, looking scared himself.

"We'll explain later. So I'm guessing Foxy isn't with them." The blond said, glancing a Josh.

"It's probably because part of his endoskeleton is showing." Josh said as wind gathered around his arm. The jingle ended and everything went quiet. '3...2...1!'

"GYAHHHH!" The three animatronics rushed at the group, but were quickly destroyed by two slashes of wind and a strong electrical current. The only one that wasn't completly destroyed was the bear. It tried to attack again, but ended up with multiple holes in it and electricity coming off of it. That's when they saw something on the robots.

"What's this? Oil?" Will walked up to the bear and touched the liquid. "It's dried up blood!" He said with wide eyes. The other three also went wide eyed. That's when they heard rapid footsteps and Will sent a strong electric current through the hallway. They heard a screeching yell and all went silent. Hans found the hallway switch, the lights turned on and they saw the fox animatronic on the flood. Will walked up to that one, opened it up and saw that there was dried up blood in it too. "What's going on?"

"What's that?" They all turned to see a figure sitting in the wall in a slouched position. When they got a better look, they saw it was another suit.

"Shouldn't there only be four?" Josh asked, looking at Will, getting a nod. The two got ready to destroy this one.

'_Stop.' _The two froze and got confused looked from the other two.

"What are you two doing? Why'd you freeze up?" Hans asked.

"No way... How can a suit have...Esper powers...?" Will questioned as he and Josh tried to move, but couldn't.

"I don't know...But why aren't those two effected?" Josh asked, talking about Hans and Takeshi.

"Probably because I'm a telekinetic so stuff dealing with the mind don't work on me. It has to do with the AIM diffusion field around me." Hans said. Takeshi just looked down and didn't say a word.

"Hans...Go back in the room...and get the tank that's in the corner..." Josh said with a grin on his face. That's when the other four animatronics started to stand up. "Well crap...Hurry up, midget!"

"I'm coming!" Hans had his hands up with the tank in the air. "Now what?"

"Slam it on the ground. Hard." This got confused looks. "Now! These things are gonna kill us!" Doing as he was told, Hans smashed the tank on the ground and it let out some gas from it. "Will, we need a spark!"

"You're frickin' crazy!" Hans yelled. Will didn't say a word and let out a large amount of electricity. As the robots were about to attack, a small spark came to be and in an instant the whole building exploded. As the fire continued, a gust of wind blew away the smoke that started to gather again. "You _are _frickin' crazy!"

"You should be thanking me! I just saved your ass!" Josh yelled as he blew more of the smoke away.

"Just calm down you two. We're safe and that's all that matters." Will said as he sat on the ground. "Well there goes our first job." Josh froze and both let out sighs.

'How are we going to explain this to the boss?'

* * *

><p>"Well...As long as you are safe...It's fine..." A chubby guy with a balding head said as he looked at Will and Josh. "You'll get all your payment, but...Could you two keep this a secret? We wouldn't want Anti-skill to get involved."<p>

"Yes, sir."

"Sure thing." The two said, exhausted and drained.

"Um, sir. I have a question." Will said as he raised his hand.

"Hm? Yes?"

"We were told that there would only be four animatronics. Where did the golden bear come from?" The blond asked, looking as confused as his friend.

"Yeah! The hell was up with that?"

"Golden bear? I have no idea what you're talking about." The man said. The two teens quickly looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Um...Sir...What's the story behind that building?" Will asked.

"Yeah, dude. I saw some clippings from a newspaper in one of the rooms and saw some weird stuff on it." Josh asked as he took his other earbud out. The man went on to explain everything that happened in the building and all the clippings.

"Thank you for that. And don't worry, we'll keep this a secret." Will said as he and Josh left the room. The two left without a word.

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"..."

"WHY THE HELL DID WE CONTINUE TO WORK THERE!" Both of them yelled when they were a good distance away from the man's office.

"There were frickin' murders there!" Josh yelled.

"I know! Then there was the bite! There's no way the kid survived that crap!" Will exclaimed. Neither of them paid attention to the weird looks they got.

"And what the hell was with that golden bear!?" They both yelled. "I'm never going to a place like that again!" They both let out a sigh and let their bodies sag.

"Looks like we need a new job." Will said as the two dragged their feet.

"Fine. Just nothing with a creepy atmosphere, killer animatronics and nothing involving that midget." Josh said as he out one earbud in.

"Deal."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**_Not really sorry if it sucked. Fillers aren't fun most of the time, but I decided 'what the hell!? Why not!?' And there ya go. It was a quick little thing I decided to do after too much boredom. Remember to R&R (no flames)! Until next time, sayonara! - Monkey_**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to make this chapter after it had snowed where I am. Now that may not be important to all of you, but in Temecula it doesn't snow. I was really excited so this is how this chapter came to be. Now I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own actual series

**Special 2: A Day of Snow**

'This is so nice. It's cold out and there's a nice wind going.' Josh thought as he closed his eyes while waiting outside of Kei's door.

"Sorry I took so long. I needed to find my homework." The brunette said as she locked her door. She saw Josh just standing there without either of his earbuds in. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just taking in the air is all." Josh said with a soft look, making the other get some pink on her cheeks. Getting a look at the girl, Josh raised an eyebrow with amused look. "The better question is if _you _are okay?" She was wearing a big jacket, a beenie, a scarf and mittens on.

"Yeah. Aren't you freezing like that?" She asked as they walked to the school. Josh was just in his usual attire.

"I really like the cold. If it ever gets too cold I can just heat up the air around me." Kei felt herself get warmer and stopped breathing in her hands. "You feel better?"

"Loads. Thanks for that." Kei said with a relieved sigh.

"No problem. Glad to help." Josh said with a smile, making the other blush for the second time. "I'm kind of shocked though. If you can control the forms of water, wouldn't you be fine with the cold?"

"No. I deal with water, not so mich ice. The most I can do is make a certain amount of ice and lay sheets of ice in different places." Kei said as she walked closer to Josh. "But man does it feel nice to be with you." Realizing what she had said, Kei scooted back a little and started stuttering an excuse with a flustered look. Josh just let out a chuckle and calmed her down. 'Wow. He's different than usual. Does he like the cold that much?'

"Hopper-san! Chie-san!" The two looked ahead to see Aki and Shinji running up to them.

"Aki-kun. Shinji-kun. What's the matter?" Kei asked as the two stopped in front of them. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah. School has been canceled for today. It's going to start snowing in a little bit and they said that we get the day off." Aki said as the two stood up straight. Aki was just has heavily dressed as Kei while Shinji wore lighter clothes, but still enough to keep him warm.

"Really? That's great! We get the whole day off!" Kei exclaimed happily. She turned and saw Josh looking up and the sky with a soft expression.

"5...4...3...2...1...Now." The others gave a confused look, but understood as the first snowflakes started to fall.

"That's amazing. How did you figure out exactly when it was going to snow, Hopper-kun?" Aki asked as more snow fell.

"You should be able to tell too. You can feel it in the wind and the air in general." Josh said as he held his hands out.

"What's up with him? He seems different today." Shinji asked, looking from Josh to Kei.

"Apparently it's the cold. He seems to love the cold." The brunette said, also looking at their friend. "We should head back to put our stuff away. Afterwards we can go to this little coffee shop that sells the best hot coco. They also have karaoke there."

"Alright. Let's get going then."

"We should invite Natsu-kun, Mei-chan, Will-kun, Takeshi-kun and Hans-kun too." Kei said as she got her phone out. "Is anyone against that?" Expecting Josh to complain about Natsu and Hans, the three prepared for it, but were shocked.

"I guess it might he more fun that way." Josh said calmly. He then started to head back for the dorm. The other three were left stunned and frozen in place.

'Maybe he's taking drugs...' The three thought.

* * *

><p>"Is he okay?"<p>

"I'm not sure."

"Should we poke him with a stick?"

"What are you guys whispering about?" Will asked as he walked up to the table with everyone around it. Kei, Natsu and Aki were close together and whispering about something, Mei looked like she was going to poke Josh with a random stick, Hans looked a little confused, Takeshi was sipping some hot coco and Josh was just looking out the window.

"Will-kun...Don't you think Josh-kun is acting a little strange?" Kei whispered to the blond.

"Hm? No. He just seems calmer than usual." Will said as he looked at his friend again.

"Exactly! Watch this. Hans-kun, now." Hans nodded his head and faved Josh.

"Hey, idiot! Why are you so dumb and weak?" Hans asked with a snooty tone. Josh just turned to the blond with a normal expression.

"Hm? Oh. I don't know why. Sorry." Josh said with a small smile before going back to looking outside.

"Okay. I see your point." Will said as he sat down. "Maybe he just likes the cold enough that it mellows him out."

"Boss, you seems so mich calmer than usual. Is something the matter?"

"Nah. I'm just in a good mood is all. Sorry if I seem off." They all turned their heads to see Karui and her gang sitting not to far off.

"What are they doing here?" Mei asked, ready to do something.

"I don't know, but if they start something then we'll stop them." Natsu said with narrowed eyes. They heard a sound and looked to see Josh headed for the shadow user's table. "What's he doing!?"

"Hey, Karui." The attention of the gang and it's leader went to the teen standing near the other Level 5.

"Oh. Hey, kid. What's up?" Karui asked casually.

"You haven't been doing anything bad, right?" Josh asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Nope. Not as of late." Karui said as she drank from the mig she had. Josh just nodded his head and walked back to his seat.

"What the hell was that!?" They all exclaimed.

"Hm? I just wanted to make sure she wasn't doing anything bad." Josh said innocently. All the others just shook their heads with a sigh.

'Maybe it's a Level 5 thing.' They all thought as Josh continued to look outside.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Well there you have it. Kind of dull and boring, but I didn't really have much to actual write. Still, I hope you all enjoyed it. Well, until next time and next year, sayonara and Happy New Years.**


End file.
